Tied Up And Left To Wither
by RainbowZombieApocolypse
Summary: After being molested by the tomato bastard, Romano decides to crash at his brother's place. What he finds is quite...surprising. Pretty much PWP. Bondage and Incest, you have been warned.


"Damn, screw that tomato bastard!" Romano stomped angrily out of the Spagniard's home, flustered and angry. "Spain thinks he can get away with teasing me like that, I'll show him!"

The italian was flustered and embarassed because the spanish man had toyed with his curl, pulling at it and taunting the smaller boy until he head butted that bastard in the face and managed to escape. Although now he was out of a home for god knows how long. There was no way he was going back to that tomato loving creep any time soon!

"Where else can i go though?" Romano mused aloud, thinking of the best place to hide out. "I know, I'll crash at my idiot brother's place." Romano said to himself, smacking his fist into his palm as if it were the most ingenious idea ever.

He made his way towards his little brother's place, further north in Italy then where his house was located.

"Veneciano better be happy that I decided to crash at his smelly house," The southern italian mumbled, letting himself inside the home. "Yo, fratello?" He called.

"Is he even home? Che Palle, he better be." Romano growled. There was a freshly made bowl of pasta on the counter, proving that the italian was somewhere in this house if he just left it lying there like that.

"Veneciano!" Romano called again, cupping his hands around his mouth. "Damn, where is that bastard..." He wondered, heading upstairs to cover that area.

Romano was opening the doors, looking inside the rooms for his brother. This was strange, he had to be inside this house somewhere. The garden perhaps? Yeah, he could check there.

Just when he was going to go back down the stairs he heard odd sounds coming from a door and realized he hadn't checked that one yet. His brother must be inside that room, and by the whimpering noises he probably did something stupid. Big brother to the rescue.

"Stupid Veneciano, ignoring me when I call you." Romano groaned, stomping towards the door. "When I get my hands on you I'm gonna-"

Romano swung open the door, eyes going wide when he saw his brother hand cuffed to the bed frame with nothing covering his body aside from a tiny pair of black shorts that left little to the imagination and a white button down shirt with its buttons undone, his orange hair tousled and messy.

"Ah! Fratello, thank goodness. Ludwig and I were fooling around but then he remembered he had work to do today and rushed off before he could untie me!" The younger italian cried, thrashing around and jangling the hand cuffs.

Romano's face was a flustered shade of pink but he shook it off and replaced his face in its usual angry frown. "S-stupid brother! I told you no good would come from dating that potato bastard!" He scolded angrily, making his way to the bed.

"Veeeeeh? But he just forgot! Just please untie me!" Feliciano cried, continuing to thrash from side to side, shaking the bed.

"Alright! Alright! Where's the key?"

"Under the pillow I think."

Romano sighed, crawling ontop of his brother to try and reach under the pillow. As he patted under the fluffy, white pillow looking for the key his knee inched forward and bumbed between his brother's legs against his hard length. Feliciano let out a gasp which in turn made Romano blush a dark red.

"F-Fratello..." Italy whimpered, looking at his brother with lusty, half lidded eyes.

"I-it's not under the pillow..." The brunet mumbled, glancing away from his brother's face in embarassement. He felt the other italian move his hips against his knee again, intensifying the blush that already stained his cheeks as Italy let out another moan, seeming to have forgotten all about getting untied.

"Wh-What are you doing?" The older brother asked, already knowing full and well what his brother was trying to do.

"Please Romano, it hurts..." Italy begged, reffering to the relentless throbbing between his legs.

The italian in question felt his heart skip a beat and his own semi hard length throb with excitement. He too was still aroused from when Spain had molested him earlier and wasn't sure he'd be able to say no if his brother continued begging him.

He licked his lips which were suddenly very dry and and glanced back at his baby brother's face, noting the innocence and the pleading expression.

"Please Romano...fratello, _Lovino_..."

The southern part of Italy felt another shiver of excitement run down his spine as his name was whispered with so much need. He put both his hands beside the younger's head, pressing their bodies flush against one another from chest to pelvis. It felt good...oh God it felt good.

The younger, redheaded italian bucked his hips up against his brother's, their hard members brushing against the other's and sending more rivelet's of pleasure coursing through their bodies. Romano's mouth hung open in a silent gasp.

Italy's desperately tried to move his hands forward, wanting to rid his brother of his clothes so that they could make more delicious contact. When actions failed him he decided to use words.

"Lovino...Please...I-I want you..." He begged, his chest heaving up and down in excitement and his honey eyes stormed over with lust.

Romano caught onto his brother's need and stripped himself of his clothes, unbuttoning and pulling off his shirt so that their bare chests could touch. He heard the younger moan soflty from just their flushed skin making and felt the sound make its way to his groin, fueling his arousal.

The older wasted no time, capturing his little brother's lips in a heated kiss. Italy's greedy mouth parted as soon as their lips touched, wanting Romano's tongue to devour him. He got his wish as the darker brunet slithered his tongue in to taste the sweet cavern. There was the faint flavor of gelato, which Romano figured the younger half of him had indulged in before this incident.

Seperating just as soon as it had started, Romano's mouth left Italy's to explore further down. He saw the light pink nipples, perked with arousal, and took one of the nubs into his mouth with haste, sucking and biting the fleshy pebble.

Italy threw his head back against the pillow with a soft moan, hands clenching around his binds. "Romano...please..." He begged.

Romano heard the need in his brother's voice and decided to spare him, letting the nipple out of his mouth relunctantly as he continued his path down south. He kissed a trail down his baby brother's flat stomach until he reached the hem of the black boxers that were very obviously tented.

Slipping his fingers into the fabric with a devious grin, he freed his brother's imprisoned shaft and relished the sound of the relieved sigh that escaped the latter's kiss bruised lips. Deciding he liked that sound, he wanted to hear it again and lightly pressed his tongue to the base of the flushed member in front of him.

Italy let out another sigh, this time higher in pitch. Romano liked the sound of that and wanted to hear more, so he ran his tongue swiftly up and down the length before bringing the head in his hot mouth and sucking it.

Italy's hands curled into tight fists, knuckled turning white. "R-Roma- ah! Lovino!" He cried out as his brother's velvety tongue swirled around the head. "Lovi...I-I won't last long..." He admitted, feeling that familiat heat begin to pool in his stomach. He had already been so aroused this morning when Germany had started.

Romano heard his fratello's plea and picked up his pace, bobbing his head up and down at a faster pace.

"Lovino..." Italy bit down on his lip so hard, the metallic taste of blood flooded his mouth. His toes curled in pleasure and his head was buzzing he could barely remember how to enunciate. "Lovino...I-I'm gonna-" One last moan rippled through the young country's chest as he reached his climax.

Romano nearly choked as a river of white liquid was released into his mouth. He pulled back, far enough for the stream of fluid to coat his face, trickling down his cheeks. The older stuck his tongue out to catch the droplets that threatened to dribble down his chin.

Now to take care of his arousal.

Romano was about to reunite with his brother, leaning down to press a much needed kiss to the other when the bedroom door slammed open.

"Italy I am so sorry! I forgot you were-"

The two italian's turned their head to see Germany standing at the door, jaw nearly hitting the floor from what he was seeing.

"W-welcome home Germany..."

**A/N: Ahaha I love cliffhangers. Well, when I'm the one making them that is =P Hope you liked it, if I get enough reviews I might think about doing a part two to this. **


End file.
